Magikarp's Wish
by turbocow2000
Summary: Magikarp makes a wish, but what happens when a wish comes true?


In the Johto region, on route 35 there was a beautiful, sparkling pond where water-type pokemon thrive. It was required to cross this pond using surf to continue to Ecruteak city, where many trainers challenge the pokemon gym and thrive to become pokemon league champion, the highest honor any pokemon trainer could hold. It had been years since a new champion has prevailed against the reigning champion, but, there have been rumors passing about a young trainer who aims to become champion and is making very good progress so far. This rumor is even known amongst the pokemon themselves, for they can sense the trainer's power every time he draws near. If any wild pokemon were to have been made part of his team, they know already that they were destined for greatness.

As the trainer continued his quest to become champion, he eventually arrived on route 35 with his powerful team and began crossing the small pond. The crystal blue water rippled and gurgled as his mighty Lapras sailed over the pond. Also, the trainer loved pokemon so he never bothered to poison their lungs with the foul odours of repel. "To respect others is to respect yourself," his mother had always told him, "no matter what differences they have."

Some of the pond's pokemon had gotten curious, but none got close enough to engage in battle with the honored trainer, except one. A small magikarp had spent his entire life being taught the mentality that he was completely worthless and that he'll never change, but deep inside of him, he knew that he could be something more, and that he could be worth something. In a moment's notice, the Magikarp engaged in battle knowing it might be his only chance to fight amongst somebody so powerful.

As the battle unraveled, the Magikarp had realized something the hard way; he did not know any moves, so he just splashed at the surface of the lustrous water gleaming from the energy of the trainer's Charizard. But, the trainer had heard about something that made Magikarp worthwhile… With new research an item had been discovered that enabled certain pokemon whom have attained their maximum evolution, and then evolve them again temporarily. This process was named "mega-evolution" and an evolution of Magikarp had been proven capable of mega-evolution. Seeing his chance, he grabbed an empty pokeball. He drew back his right arm, and then threw it with expert precision at the pokemon! Upon witnessing this, the Magikarp let himself be dragged into the device, not even resisting at all, for this was what he wanted his entire life. But, when the trainer registered him in the pokedex, it broke the fish Pokémon's heart. The pokedex entry read: "An underpowered, pathetic Pokemon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet." Even the humans think that Magikarp are useless he raged but before he could get too mad the trainer took him out of his pokeball.

"Hi, I'm Red. I'm your trainer now, and I want you to know that I don't think you're useless. I believe in you. I sense your potential. Now, shall we begin?" Red backed up and then waved his hand, beckoning Magikarp back into his pokeball.

As the team continued their journey to become pokemon league champion, the little Magikarp became stronger, finally learning new moves, and getting better at battling. But one faithful day after a battle with an ace trainer, something happened. Clouds of energy started forming around Magikarp and Red only stood back and watched for he knew this was what him, and Magikarp have been waiting for. The clouds started lighting up with immense, shimmering, energy. The clouds started to drop and hang low to the ground, and rain started to pour from nowhere. Huge gusts of wind ripped up anything unstable. It had seemed almost like a typhoon when all of a sudden there was a huge ball of light emanating from what appeared to be the eye of the hurricane. The clouds started to recede and the wind ceased to blow. Although it did not stop raining, the skies were normal once again. But, from the center of the ball of light, a long, serpentine shadow loomed within.

As the light faded away, a Gyrados was high above all in the sky, a mighty and accomplished warrior. After evolving, the Gyrados had accomplished his life-long dream, to become something more than an underpowered, pathetic Pokemon. Now it seemed as if anything was in his grasp, absolutely, anything.

As Red and his team continued their journey they met the esteemed Kalos region professor, Sycamore. Red's inquiries on Gyrados' ability to mega-evolve led them to the discussion of where he could obtain a mega-stone for Gyrados. Before Sycamore had to depart the Johto region, he gave Red a small necklace, with a small, white stone on the end. He was told that it was the most necessary key to Gyrados' hidden abilities.

While Red and his pokemon carried on their journey to reach the pokemon league, their travels eventually brought them to the Lake of Rage. While visiting, Red took Gyrados to swim in the crystal blue waters. Once, Gyrados had dived into the depths after seeing what he believed was a shiny object at the bottom of the lake. After swimming fiercely to the bottom, he found that the shiny object at the bottom was actually a sunken ship, probably from an old experiment to find the legendary "Red Gyrados." But he seemed to be hearing something coming from inside the ship, a small humming sound. As he crept in to have a better look, there was a stone on the ground that seemed to be levitating off the bottom of the old research boat. It also was lighting up in little flickers. As Gyrados grew near, it seemed to light up a little bit more, and then it would stay lit, and finally it started glowing at a steady rate. He then held onto the item then swam back to the surface, to go show Red. When Red had a look at it he couldn't decide what it was, so he decided to call Professor Sycamore. Upon seeing it his face looked befuddled to see the stone, as if he has been searching for it since he was a child. "What you've got there is in fact a mega-stone! Precisely it is named gyradosite, since it is a stone that enables a Gyrados, like yours, to mega-evolve! This is a wonderful advancement you see; the last fragment of gyradosite was lost with a red Gyrados research boat on the Lake of Rage. The documents surrounding the red Gyrados research department suggest that that stone was used to attract the red Gyrados, but its allure was so powerful that it destroyed & sunk the boat trying to get it. How did you find it by the way?" asked the professor.

- "Gyrados brought it to me after he went for a swim," stated Red.

- "Well that is certainly a hefty discovery if I'd say so myself! Anyhow, I must return to my research so I must be going. Best of luck. Sycamore out."

Shocked of the professor's knowledge, Red decided he must go challenge the gym immediately, and get his next badge.

Arriving in Blackthorn city, Red healed his pokemon and went straight to the pokemon gym. He nonchalantly walked up the purple amethyst stairs, casually defeated the trainers with his Charizard, keeping Gyrados reserved for the final battle, and finally reached the gym leader, Claire, the dragon-type leader. She looked straight ahead into the young man's eyes, silently challenging him to test her skill. A nod of the head was all that was required to begin the battle. Claire could sense she was facing a strong opponent, therefore she withheld nothing. Red let Charizard take down Claire's first 2 pokemon but for the last one he sent out Gyrados "GIVE 'EM ALL YOU'VE GOT GYRADOS!"

As Gyrados exited the pokeball he let out a mighty roar, loud enough to shake the heavens. Claire sent out her pokemon of choice, Dragonite. "Gyrados! Use mega-evolution then hit them with hyper beam!" Gyrados soared into the sky while the necklace that prof. Sycamore had given him started hovering a few inches off his neck. Red beams of light lit up the room and Gyrados became cloaked in a dark red energy. The energy exploded off of him revealing the ultimate form of Gyrados, burning with energy. Gyrados opened his mouth, creating a ball of energy between his jaws. Without mercy, he fired a huge beam of death and incineration towards the opponent. There is no way he could escape it. The impact was massive, leaving a fainted Dragonite at the bottom of a fiery crater. Claire was speechless. "You must train that beast of yours to have more control," there were tears in her eyes. "It couldn't supress its power, not at all and I have no doubts that my Dragonite is dead." Claire ran off into the crater doing all in her power to revive her beloved pokemon. But whatever she did, it did not help. Gyrados was so overwhelmed with power that he couldn't control himself. When Red beckoned him to return to his pokeball, he disobeyed and got mad. As soon as he lost all hope, he sent out his Charizard to stop the monster Gyrados had become. With mighty blasts of flame and razor wind, he eventually made Gyrados faint. Claire refused to give Red his badge and kicked him out of the gym. Once he had healed all of his pokemon, he went to the Lake of Rage, with tears in his eyes. "I never wanted to do this, but at this point, the power of the mega-stone is without a doubt too strong to stay in existence. Goodbye." He kneeled over Lapras' back and dropped a pokeball into the water. He watched it sink into the murky depths until he could see it no more.

"So long, friend."


End file.
